Naruto: The Living Source of El
by Roanes Steel
Summary: They had won, or at least they should have. As Team Seven gave their all to defeat Kaguya, with the only survivor being Naruto, the woman had finally began to die. However instead of losing her life, the woman began suck everything into the world into a large black hole. Now Naruto must wander the world of Elrios, while hiding his power from those who would would misuse it.
1. The Last Moments of a Shinobi

**{An Elsword Crossover, it's in my brain, and the game is on my quick bar for easy access. So with that in mind, ONWARD!}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elsword, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kill3r Combo, or KoG I don't know which. Could be, and more than likely is, both.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Skills and Jutsu

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

***Time Skip/Focus Change/Location Jump***

If anyone was awake and saw Naruto right now they could tell that he was angry, but that was putting it lightly by a few thousand degrees. They had won, he and Sasuke had taken down the Shinju with an off the top of his head plan that involved taken out the tree's roots with their most powerful attack. However they still had to defeat Madara and Kaguya, but that was taken care of when Kaguya basically ate the old Uchiha for his power.

That left Naruto and Sasuke to fight the bat shit crazy Rabbit Goddess, and almost immediately got overwhelmed. In fact the only reason they were still alive right now is because Kakashi and Sakura had used everything they had to hit the woman before being atomized by the woman's third eye. However it did give them an opening in the woman's armor as Kakashi's Lightning Blade had managed to cut into the woman's skin while Sakura had managed to hit it and infuse enough of her chakra into the wound to keep it open.

"Dope, I need you to back me up here. No matter what happens, we have to take her down!" Sasuke said as he winced when Kaguya blew a chunk out of his Susanoo with a ball of chakra. The Blonde Sage only gave the Avenger a sad look as he watched him draw his Sword of Kusanagi. The last action Sasuke did in his life was driving his sword into the woman's third eye when she tried to destroy the Susanoo.

That brought him back to where he was now. He had managed to open the woman's wounds even more through the use of Sage mode and Kurama's tailed beast form as the Rabbit woman was unable to keep powering the Infinite Tsukiyomi without her eye. However as he stood about half a mile away from where he had hit her with a Tailed Beast bomb he could barely contain his sudden burst of raw hatred as Kaguya was unable to accept her loss.

This was proved by the fact that she was currently DESTROYING THE WORLD in an effort to take him down with her. He was forced to duck as he watched another person being pulled into the rowing cloud of nothing that Kaguya had created, with the only thing inside it being the woman herself as she struggled to stay alive.

Naruto was eventually forced to use chakra to keep himself steady as he began to back away from the rowing nothingness that was Kaguya's last attack, and he had to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes away from the attack as more and more people were being sucked into it, being reduced to nothing but blue figures of chakra before vanishing completely.

He was caught by surprise when the sphere began to grow, along with the suction power of it increasing as it began to drawing almost everything around it. However before he could start trying to escape from the growing suction, the ground below him was ripped away from the earth and was pulled towards the ball of nothing. He barely had time to close his eyes before the chunk of earth hit the ball.

The next instance Naruto could barely hold his cry of pain as he felt himself being ripped apart and put back together, ageing and de-ageing as he got closer to the center of the ball, near the prone form of Kaguya. Thinking of his a plan in a second as he got closer, and just as he was within range to stab the woman through the chest he screamed as he felt something ripping its way out of stomach before he heard Kurama's last sentence to him.

"It's been fun partner, now please … live on. For all of us." The very next instance Naruto felt a feeling of cold and weightlessness before the feeling of gravity drew him towards a strange land that was defiantly not the Elemental Nations, and he lost consciousness when the strange crystal he was in hit the ground.

**{Done and done, sorry about this seemingly random story idea but I'm super into Elsword right now. Also, if anyone who doesn't know, Elsword is the greatest price in the world. FREE! Well, if you don't choose to get something from the item mall. Also if you would like to play with me, look for RoanesSteel. Anyway that's all for now, so let me leave you with this. Also I'm putting a poll up for this story. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Ruben, The Arrival

**{EVIL COMBO! Anyone who knows what this is from Elsword gets a cookie. Anyway this is the next chapter, where Naruto finally emerges in the world of Elrios. Yay. Also this chapter is about a year before the start of the Elgang forming, just throwing that out there.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elsword, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kill3r Combo, or KoG I don't know which. Could be, and more than likely is, both.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Skills and Jutsu

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

***Time Skip/Focus Change/Location Jump***

It was a peaceful day in the small village of Ruben; the sun was shining down on the small town from above the Tree of El while the people that inhabited the town trusted in the small team from the El Search Party that stayed here to protect them from any threats. However that peace had vanished all too quickly when out of the forest that surrounded the town emerged the imposing form of an Ancient Phoru, a large beast that was said to have lived in the area since before the Tree of El even had that name. The people started to panic as the creature walked towards their home while the small group from the El Search Party, led by a man that was known as Lowe.

Lowe was a young-ish man in his mid-twenties that was the captain of this particular group and was said to have trained the current leader of Velder's Crimson Knights. The man had short light brown hair and wore the standard uniform of the Search Party, a red long sleeve sweater with an armored shoulder guard on his right shoulder and a pair of off white pants with black stripes going up the legs with large brass buttons on the bottom. On his hands he wore fingerless black gloves that had two brass studs on each side of the hand with his feet covered by a pair of metal boots. In his hands he carried a large sword with a flat tip but incredibly sharp sides due to the man's family's famous Mega Slash Technique.

However before Lowe cold begin to attack the large beast, it turned to the side and lay down before gently sloping it's back towards them, allowing everyone who was looking the chance to see the young blonde man currently resting in the Phoru's fur, however due to Lowe's close proximity to the creature he was able to see the blood that was beginning to stain the creature's fur. He looked back at the creature's eyes and could see how badly the Phoru wished to save the boy.

Lowe nodded as he turned towards a few of the newer members and began his orders. "I want you two to get a stretcher here ASAP and to bring Miss Ann with you when you return." As the two young men rushed to fulfill their orders, Lowe turned to one of the few mages currently stationed in Ruben and spoke again. "You know Healing Magic right, you're coming with me o that we can begin patching up this kids wounds." The mage nodded as he began to gather the necessary mana for any and all healing spells he knew as Lowe placed his weapon on his back and slowly made his way towards the beast.

As soon as Lowe was close enough he began to check the boy over, and he couldn't hold back his disgust at what he saw and it was only his experience with fight monsters that kept him from being sick. The mage was not as luck and the boy had barely managed to get to the bushes before he lost his lunch.

The blonde looked as though his stomach had the skin torn clean off of it, a detail that had been hidden by the Phoru's fur, while his arms and legs were clearly broken in multiple places. His face had some color left, showing Lowe that he was somehow still alive and Lowe had to admit he was impressed, the amount of blood covering this boy and the fur around him was more than he'd seen people twice his size had been able to lose before they kicked the bucket.

He heard the sound of a gasp along with retching as the two young members quickly left after bring the stretcher while Ann only faired marginally better due to her role as one of the town doctors. Still as the young mage returned and began to work his magic, Lowe began to very carefully remove the blonde from the Phoru's back and gently rest him on the stretcher.

He stepped back to watch as Ann began to pull out a few of her strongest potions before she lifted the boy's head slightly and began to feed him the healing liquid. As soon as he realized that it would take a bit for the duo to get the boy even remotely stable, Lowe turned towards the beast as it made sad whines low in its throat. The sound was almost heartbreaking for the man and he had to wonder what this boy was to the creature for his injuries to affect it like this.

"Don't worry big guy, we'll keep him alive." The creature seemed to relax at Lowe's words, noticeably calming as it watched the blonde that was currently beginning treated before it. However after a good half an hour and six of Ann's best potions, the boy had finally stabilized enough to be moved farther into town. The fact that the blonde wasn't bleeding anymore seemed to have let the large creature know that its charge was safe and it made its way back to the forest, stopping only once to glance back at Lowe in thanks before disappearing into the trees.

Lowe watched the creature leave before he began to follow Ann and the soldiers to Ann's house/store so that the blonde would have a safe place to rest and heal. However there was something that was bothering Lowe and that was a rather obvious question. 'Just who is that kid?' Knowing that he would have to wait to get his answer, the Captain of the Search Party merely sighed before he went back to the training ground to get back to work, letting the people who were disturbed by the sight from before rest for the afternoon as he did.

***One Month Later, Night***

Naruto let a pained groan as he regained his consciousness after his brush with Kaguya's last attack. However upon finding himself in a rather nice bed with a greyish brown ceiling over him, he smiled as he thought about what happened. _'It was a dream, we won but Kaguya didn't destroy everything. Isn't that great new Kurama?'_

Naruto waited for the response from his companion with a smile, however after a few minutes that smile soon took on a nervous tint to it. _'Kurama, come on! This isn't funny!'_ Naruto was almost in hysterics as he mentally screamed, _'Please answer me Kurama! Answer already! Please!'_

He barely felt the tears running down his face as he realized that it wasn't just a nightmare he had from all the fighting. He really and truly was the only one to survive Kaguya's suicide attack. He wasn't able to hold back the choked sobs as he sunk into the blankets of the bed he was in. He didn't care how he got here, nor did he care where he was, all Naruto knew was that he hadn't managed to protect anyone. That realization was almost enough to break Naruto, and it probably would have if not for one terrifying fact.

"Why can't I remember anything?" As soon as those words fell from his mouth Naruto heard the gasp from the doorway. Turning his head Naruto was able to see a woman with short pink hair standing at the doorway, and judging by the roll of bandages in her hand Naruto could guess that she had taken care of his injures, because now that he check himself over he could tell he was in pretty bad shape.

The woman made her way over to the bed and began to talking to him, although he was having a hard time understanding what she was saying. However he did manage to catch certain bits like how she wondered what happened to him and that her name was Ann. Still as the woman began to remove the bandages on his stomach, Naruto wasn't able to hold back the scream of pain before falling unconscious once more. He was only vaguely aware of Ann making sure he was alive before he sank back into the darkness.

***The Next Morning***

"So he really woke up last night?"

The sound of an unknown male voice was the first thing Naruto heard as the sunlight against his eyelids stirred Naruto from his sleep. However instead of immediately letting them know he was awake, Naruto decided to wait a bit to see if he could learn anything. After all he currently had no idea where he was or what he was doing before last night with his only memories being a giant fox with nine tails named Kurama saving his life from a dark void of nothingness made by some weird rabbit lady, well that and his name.

"Yes, but I may have been a talking a little fast when I found him awake. He passed back out when started changing his bandages though. Sorry Captain Lowe." Naruto could tell that was Ann that was answering, he may not have understood her last night but he remembered the voice.

"Don't worry too much Miss Ann; at least he's alive, now we just need to wait until he wakes up again." The male voice spoke once again, however now he could hear a light amount of accusation in his tone that let the blonde know that he was caught. Giving a quiet sigh, Naruto opened his eye to the room and decided to look at the duo. Now that he actually had some decent light, Naruto was able to see Ann and this Lowe person.

Naruto's first thought as he took in Ann's form was how shocking it was that the woman looked so young, she looked like she was barely in her twenties. In addition to that she wore a yellow dress with a clean white apron over it and carried a feather duster in one hand which made him think that the woman might be more than just a doctor.

However as he turned towards Lowe he could tell the man had questions for him and he wouldn't be leaving until he got his answers. In fact he even asked the pink haired woman to give the duo some privacy so that he could ask him some questions, and as soon as the door had closed the man's eyes seemed to gain a strange determination as he looked at him.

"Alright boy, I need to know exactly what happen to you. Anything you can remember that would give us a hint on how to find what or whoever that did this to you. The El Search Party can't let such a dangerous thing, or person, roam around without knowing what it is." Naruto was honestly surprised by how kind the man was, especially since he looked like he was constantly ready for battle. He was forced to blink as the image of a white haired man in a face mask covered him before it vanished.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to tell the man exactly what he remembered, "I have no idea. I can't remember anything but my name," more or less. He watched as the man named Lowe sighed before giving him a sad smile.

"Well don't worry about it too much kid; as long as you're in Ruben you're safe. And hey, when your healed you might even want to try signing up, we're a close knit group after all." As soon as the man finished his little recruitment speech he left, leading Naruto to his thoughts. Those thoughts mainly consisted of how right being a warrior seemed to be, and of how stir crazy just lying in bed was making him. However for some reason, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to his memories.

**{Done and done, what's this? Naruto has lost his memories of the Elemental Nations, oh no! Anyway I've already got a good idea on how the next chapter is gonna go, along with how Naruto is gonna meet the three original members of the Elgang, so look forward to that. Also, before anyone asks, the characters of Elsword will be join based on when they were released, so it's gonna start with just Elsword, Aisha, and Rena. Sorry if this annoys people, but it's my story for a reason. Also, see if you can guess the pairing but know this, it's not a harem. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. Ruben, The Start of the Adventure

**{I have a schedule now! That means that now I will be able to get chapters out in a much quicker fashion, unless real life cuts in the way that is. Still as long as life is cool with me doing this, I will be getting chapters out much faster, hopefully. Enjoy.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elsword, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kill3r Combo, or KoG I don't know which. Could be, and more than likely is, both.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Skills and Jutsu

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

***Time Skip/Focus Change/Location Jump***

***One Year and Ten Months after the end of Last Chapter***

"Wait, you mean I have to help you train this 'Elsword' kid when he gets here, why?" Naruto leaned back against the roof of the building behind him as he said this, and Lowe looked at the tiles hiding the nineteen year old amnesiac with a flat look on his face before responding.

"Because you're now the second highest ranking member of the El Search Party stationed in Ruben, and in order to get any high you need to train at least one member from Trainee to Knight. Of course if you don't want to go any higher then I can just…" Lowe had turned around and made to walk away as he said this, an almost evil grin on his face as he knew exactly how the blonde behind him would react.

"Whoa, whoa hold on there, I never said I wouldn't train 'the' kid, I only wondered why I would be training 'a' kid. Isn't the normal age for a member like sixteen? How did this kid get in at thirteen?" Naruto had sat up and hung his legs over the side of the building as he revealed himself.

The boy had changed out of the regulation uniform as soon as he had hit Knight, and since Lowe saw the blonde as something akin to a brother, even if he would never admit it to anyone but Miss Ann, he had not been happy about it. It was only the fact that his new outfit had fit the boy much more than the uniform that he had been okay with, and did not have anything to do with the fact Miss Ann absolutely loved the new look. Not even a little bit.

Naruto was now dressed in a long sleeved res shirt with a metal shoulder piece, the only thing that he kept of his old uniform, with black leather elbow guards and black gauntlets that had been connected to leather wrist guards that were dyed in rust orange by a band of dark grey metal. His legs were now covered by long black pants with orange stripes going up them that had the legs tucked into a pair of dark grey combat boots that had metal plates covering the toes and heels. On his waist the blonde had an orange lather belt that had the belt buckle in the shape of the El Search Party emblem. He also had a dark grey hooded cloak that he normally wore, but the blonde had been using it as a pillow.

"He's the kid brother of the leader of the Velder Red Knight's Scout Regiment; I don't need to tell you who that is, do I?" Naruto simply shook his head in response; words of that woman's prowess had made it even back here to the sunny side of nowhere after all.

"No it makes a lot of sense now, so when's the kid gonna get here?" In response to this a loud yell erupted from seemingly nowhere.

"I'm not a kid! Also, I've been here the whole time!" The person who had spoken had been Elsword Sieghart himself. Elsword was a short thirteen year old boy with spikey red hair, and lightly tanned skin and amber eyes. The boy wore the standard Search Party uniform, a long sleeved red shirt, white and blat shorts with small straps going down to the knee and a simple leather belt. He also had the metal shoes with black socks under them and the black and red gloves that had small brass studs on the as well.

However, the strangest thing about the boy had to be the obscenely large white sword with red edges and no tip the boy was lugging around on his shoulder. It had to weigh at least as much as he did and the kid had no problem with it once so ever. This was proven by the fact that he was pointing it at him in one hand with little to no difficulty as he smiled down at him.

Giving a strangely nostalgic eye smile Naruto waved his hand at the boy. "Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be training you until you reach Knight. Let's get along okay?" The boy seemed to calm down a bit as he nodded before Naruto jumped from the roof, showing that the blonde had a trench knife, his weapon of choice, tied to his belt. As the duo walked off Lowe gave a small smile before heading back to the command post, there had been some strange bandit activity in the area and the man was wondering if he should contact their new Phoru allies about it or not.

***Ruben Training Field***

Naruto and Elsword stood in the center of one of the small fields that had been made by the Search party for training, the one the duo were currently in had a single boulder in the center with a trio of stumps near one side and few trees dotted around as well. Naruto was currently leaning against the rock as Elsword sat on one of the stumps. Both also had wooden versions of their weapons just so no accidents happen, nobody wanted to die after all.

"Alright kid," Naruto was cut off as his charge spoke up with an offended, "My name is Elsword," giving a twitch of his eye Naruto continued, "yeah I know, anyway this is field is where I'm gonna be giving you a small test to see how good you are with that slab of metal you claim is a sword. If you're good enough to grab this El shard from me before night fall, then I'll keep you as a trainee."

The red head narrowed his eyes at this as he grabbed his afore mentioned slab of metal and stood up. "If I don't get the shard, then what happens?" At this Naruto gave a grin, wondering why he felt nostalgic about what was going on, as he drew his knife and put the little blue crystal in a pouch he hung on his belt. "Then you will never be a member of the El Search Party."

***Play Music: Let the Sparks Fly - Thousand Foot Krutch***

Naruto dodged to the side as the boy slammed his sword into the ground with a call of, "Flame Geyser!" And Naruto watched in awe as the boy summoned a small spout of what looked like lava from the ground at the edge of his sword. Naruto then shot forward as soon as the pillar was starting to fade, slamming his knee into the kid's chest before slamming his fist into the boy's head and sending him flying as he grinned before taunting the kid.

"Nice try kid, but I didn't say go yet. Go." In response to this the red head charged him as he gave a battle cry and attempted to carve a gash in his chest, but Naruto had back pedaled away the second the boy started to swing. _'I guess training with Lowe really did help against sword fighters. Who knew?'_

Naruto was got by surprise as Elsword's sword was covered in a familiar red aura before he swung with a cry of, "Mega Slash!" He was so desperate to avoid the bone shattering strike that he didn't even notice the tree he was next to at the time. He pain for that mistake when the slash ripped a c good chunk out of the tree, which caused the medium sized oak to fall towards his current position.

Naruto frowned at the boy as he rushed from the side, giving him only two directions to go, and since he wanted to keep the fight in the field that meant that they were both worthless since either way wasn't that far from the grass that marked the boundary he had set. Summoning forth the strange energy that had replaced his mana, Naruto created a vaguely crystalline sphere of energy that he pointed above his head, and as the tree fell into ti the blonde shouted, "Rasengan!"

The attack had managed to stop Elsword as the kid watched the tree get ground into chips by the attack before it burst and send the remainder of the tree flying away from him. His shock also cost the boy another devastating hit as Naruto lashed out at him with a tornado kick as he shouted, "Howling Whirlwind."

The red head caught a total of three kicks before he was sent flying, the first kick hit right across his jaw before the second caught him in the side of the chest. The final hit was a powerful kick to the stomach that sent the boy flying into another of the trees, and the impact nearly sent the tree down after the boy stopped against it.

"Oh shit, I didn't kill him did I?" Naruto asked as he prepared to go check on the kid he was almost sure he broke against the tree. Almost all of his worries were cleared as the boy stood, waddling side to side as he clutched his sword in one hand. The reason why almost all were cleared was because Naruto was worried about the strange blood red aura that was surrounding him. When the boy looked up at him Naruto gave a small gulp as he saw that the boy had a line of blonde going down his face and his eyes now had small white rings in them.

"Aura of Destruction." As soon as the boy said that he was shooting toward him like an angry rocket, his sword craving a trench in the ground as Naruto made his way toward the center of the arena. He was not prepared for the boy's sudden boost however, as he didn't get very far before he felt the flat edge of his opponents training sword digging into his back. This was soon followed by another strike to his side, just above the pouch holding the El Shard. Finally the boy finished his combo by starting another as he called out, "Fatal Fury!"

The blonde held in his grunts of pain as the wooden blade slammed into him four more time on the back before he was bat away from the boy. The blonde pushed himself up to his hands before he rolled to the side as the red haired boy slammed his sword into the ground where he had just been.

He watched the boy drag himself off the ground before he appeared under him and slammed his heel into the boy's chin, lunching him into the air. Next he jumped up after him before slamming his fist into the side of the boy's chest, sending him into a downward spin before he finished with a hard kick to the back to send the boy to the ground as he called out, "Fox Barrage!"

Naruto landed near the boy as he walked carefully over them, he stopped when the red head laughed tiredly and rolled over. Naruto was shocked when he the red haired boy holding the pouch that he had thought had been still on his belt, but when he check he saw that the string that had been holding the pouch had snapped. He gave the boy a smile as he laughed along with boy. "Nice job kid, welcome to the El Search Party."

***End Music***

After he said that the boy let out a cheer before flopping against the ground, coughing up bit fore exhaustion and his injures as Naruto walked up to him. "Come on; let's head to Miss Ann to get check out. I think we might have broken things on each other."

His response was a weak, "Good Idea, but I can barely feel my legs." The response drew a sigh from Naruto as he lifted the boy's arm over his shoulder and helped him back to the Ruben Care Center or Ann's Inn if you don't use the nickname.

When the duo arrived at Ann's Inn, the volume of worried shouting and panicked apologizes was heard throughout the village, and many of the cadets cringe as they knew exactly what had happened to the duo. _'How are they still alive?'_ Was the question on every trainee's mind?

***Two and half months later, Canon Starting Point***

Naruto and Elsword were currently having a very bad day. The reason for this was for a number a reasons, the first of those being the biggest which was the El from the Ruben El Shrine by bandits. Not monsters, not demons, god damn run of the mill bandits. To say that the duo was pissed was an understatement.

The second reason was a bit more personal and less doom to all life then the first, the bandit leader, a man named Banthus had injured several of the guards on his way to the El, and one of those guards had been Lowe as the man took a slash that would have killed one of the others. That made the duo down right furious.

The final reason was completely and total out of left field, a giant wolf like demon had been spotted by the Phoru not minutes before the news about the El arrived. This meant that the duo not only had to find the bandit, but also had to worry about one of the creatures that had, at one point in history, nearly driven humanity to extinction. It was kind of a bad day to be sure.

"Naruto we may need to split up, we can cover more ground that way." Elsword said as the duo stopped in a small clearing. Naruto grit his teeth as he thought about it before nodding, he trusted the boy enough after two months to put him up for a Knight exam after all. If he didn't think he was good enough for this, how could he trust the boy to make Knight?

"Alight fine, you go that way and I'll keep going this way. If you run into the demon though, don't fight it. The only reason you should even think about it is if someone is in danger. Even then, just get the person and run." The red head gave a nod and salute before running off, and despite feeling like something would go horribly wrong with this pal, Naruto took off on his own down his chosen path. He really did not like today.

***Naruto's Path***

After about five minutes of running through the forest Naruto began to hear hushed whispering, and even though he was naturally a quiet runner, Naruto slowed down anyway as he snuck up to a tree where he could hear what was being said.

"Are you sure about this boss, I mean the Ed is nice and all, but isn't the El something that keeps the demon in their world? I mean if we steal that stuff, wouldn't that be bad in the future?" Naruto found that this man was too smart to be a bandit, and he cringed when he heard the sound of a blade ripping through flesh as he knew that man was the one who had been hit before a gruff voice shouted.

"Anyone else want to talk about stupid superstitions?" The silence in the clearing ahead of him was the only answer Naruto got before the man spoke again. "Alright you lot, now the last bit of El is in that big tree over there. Now we're gonna steal that thing and turn it over to our benefactor and get out Ed. Anyone have a problem with that?"

This time the answer from the bandits was a resounding, "No Lord Banthus!" This was followed by loud, rushed footsteps as the bandits went off towards the El-Tree. Peaking around his tree Naruto saw the hulking form of Banthus and about fifteen or so small bandits arranged out in front of him.

Banthus was a large mountain of a man with more muscle on his body than he had ever seen on one person, most of which was covered by the man's black leather armor. This armor also had a large white cloth belt with several pieces of burnt wood hanging from it to act as additional armor while a strange amulet hung from his neck.

Taking a look at the man's face Naruto saw that the man had a dark tan, probably from how long he spent out in the sun waiting for bandit-ing opportunities, along with a large amount of scars on all his exposed skin with the most noticeable being a scar that covers his right eye. The man also had dark brown hair while his other eye is a deep green color; he also had a large bayonet in his right hand that was stained in fresh blood as he grinned at the minions in front of him.

"Alright you lot, I've heard that we've got some of those 'El Knights' after us, it's gonna be your job to make sure they don't catch us. If you succeed then I'll let you become full members instead of just staying at Mars. If you fail well then I may have to visit you families later. Get to it Mars!" Naruto could say without a doubt that he hated this man as the 'Mars' screamed, "Yes Lord Banthus!"

As soon as he heard the man run off to catch up with the rest of his band, Naruto and another person sprang into the clearing to incapacitate the bandits. It didn't take long as Naruto and the mystery person took half but as soon as the bandits were down the two rounded on each other with Naruto pointing his knife as the person's throat and finding a bow pointed at him in return.

The two glared at each other as Naruto lowered his weapon, seeing as how this person was not wearing the masks that marked a person as a Banthus Bandit. In response to his lowered weapon his assailant did the same before the two looked each other over.

Naruto was shocked as he looked over the woman before him, mainly at the fact that he was standing in front of one of the mythical Elves in the flesh. The Elf was a woman with long light green hair and dull yellow eyes with fair skin. She wore a green battle dress thing with a frilly white skirt covering her thighs, which had some kind of magic that prevent the wind from moving it at all as the wind in the clear barely caused a flutter of the fabric. The Elf also had weird poufy detached sleeve rings with little gold arm bands above and below them.

Her hands were covered by black archery gloves with large metal bracers on the wrists that had small red gems on them while her legs had long metal boots that seemed to be molded onto her legs that had the small red gem on them. Taking a closer look at the bow she had been pointing at him Naruto noticed something strange about it, besides the fact that it looked to be made out of some green metal wood material. The bow had no string.

"How do you shoot that thing?" Naruto was cursing himself the second the first word fell from his mouth, and apparently the Elf thought that was hilarious as she giggled at him, making the blonde feel like beating his head against the nearest tree.

When the Elf finally stopped her giggling, she waved at him as she smiled lightly, "Well hello to you too human, and to answer your question … magic!" Naruto simply nodded at the answer, however for some reason he couldn't help the desire to call bull shit on that even though all he could remember was the last two years of his life, and magic was completely normal in those years.

"Alright then, anyway way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, High Knight of the El Search Party and only Shinobi of said organization. Sorry for my rude first impression by the way." The Elf simply shook her head and smiled at him before she began her own introduction.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Rena, Elf Ranger of the Elf World. You are forgiven for your 'rude' first impression as I found it delightfully funny." Naruto nodded as the two exchanged handshakes before something seemed to click in Rena's mind as she all but shouted at him.

"You're a member of the El Search Party! I need your help; the El energy has been fading at an alarming rate and if it's not stopped soon the connection between our worlds will vanish, along with me!" Naruto blinked in shock as he tried to process what the woman had just said. When the statement finally clicked Naruto couldn't help but face palm.

This has got to be the worst day ever; I'd be willing to bet that Elsword managed to run into the demon as well." Naruto's eyes widen as soon as he said that before he tore off towards the woods, Rena following close behind as he shouted. "Oh shit, he did, didn't he? Fucking hell, this is not good!"

By this point Rena was completely lost, but seeing as how the blond human had said Elsword, who was more than likely another human, and demon in the same sentence, the Elf had no choice but to follow the surprisingly fast human. _'Wow this human is fast, he could give some wind spirits a good race at this speed.'_

Shaking off that train of thought, the Elf kicked it up a notch in order to try and keep up with the human who was her only known lead to the El Search party.

***Elsword's Path***

The red head was starting to doubt his decision to go off alone a little as he walked over some fallen trees that were stained in something that was more than likely not tomato sauce. Still as he followed the path he had been given, Elsword heard someone scream, making Elsword abandon caution as he rushed towards the scream, hoping that whatever had knocked these trees down was not in the process of removing the person who screamed from existence.

The red arrived just in time to see one of the wizards of the El Search Party getting thrown from a large claw as a large blue wolf like creature sniffed the air before sighing in happiness. **"There is nothing better than a good session with some fresh playthings to brighten my day."**

The red head had been about to run when a scream from the brush caught both Elsword's and the demon's attempting. Turning towards the sound, Elsword cursed when he saw a girl with bright purple hair that had two weird little poofs on the sides of her head walk into the clearing. Elsword gave a growl as he charged out of his own section of the forest on the opposite side of the demon, abandoning stealth in favor of making as much noise as possible before slashing the demon with a Mega Slash.

The demon had been caught completely by surprise when the small human child hit him with its sword. The creature had thought that humans of that size were weak and that it was carrying some kind of toy, that way of thinking had cost the demon as the blade not only cut into its hide but also had enough power to knock it flat on its back.

"Run, leave this thing to me and get out of here!" Elsword followed up his warning to the girl by ducking under the creature's tail and slamming his sword into it as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him, the sword barely made a scratch on the creature's hide and the shock of that had caused Elsword to be hit by the tail as the demon drew it back. Elsword hissed in pain as he felt the tail blades rip slightly into his chest before he threw himself backwards, narrowly avoiding being disemboweled by the appendage.

The demon stalked towards the red head at a slow pace, wonder how the human child could manage to glare at him so harshly even in the face of its imminent demise. This moment of contemplation was cut short as he was attacked from behind again, this time by the short human female as it pointed a wand at him and shouted, "Lightning Bolt!"

The strength of the human's attack once again surprised the demon as the electricity forced the demon to take a knee with a grunt of pain. This was immediately followed by the girl pointing her wand at him and calling out, "Icicle Wave!" Forcing a small road of sharp ice spikes to spring up underneath the demon, which actually managed to pierce through it hide.

While the girl distracted the demon, Elsword managed to force himself to his feet and drink a potion, the vial of red liquid helping to close his wound and giving him the chance to follow up the mage's ice attack with a fire attack of his own. The red head rushed forward and slammed his sword into the ground right in front of the demon, drawing the creature's attention just before he shouted, "Flame Geyser!"

The demon let out a roar of actual pain as the pillar of fire erupted underneath it, and Elsword barely had time to get over to the mage before the demon roared in anger as it flash froze the area around it. **"Enough! I, The Great Demon Lord Berthe, will not be made a fool of by pathetic, human CHILDREN!"**

As the creature said this he slashed at the duo, creating a small wave of ice that blasted them back and slammed them into a tree. The impact was strong enough to knock the purple haired mage unconscious, and upon seeing this Elsword forced himself to his feet even as the demon growled in anger that they were still alive.

However demon stopped growling as it felt a pulse of … something erupt from the boy before him. Looking closer at the boy, Berthe gained a sick gin when he saw the wild orange energy flailing around him and to a lesser extent the girl. _**'Ah, now it makes sense. These two can Awakening; I thought that only the long dead demon hunters had that power. This makes things too interesting to simply end now.'**_

As the demon said this Elsword rushed forward with his eyes full of hate directed at the demon, flash backs of his last run in with demons clouding his vision after seeing the girl unconscious next to him. The only thing missing from this picture was his sister, but seeing as how he hadn't seen hide or hair of her in years, Elsword would have to hope Naruto got here soon. Until then though, the boy was alone.

The red head had swung at the Demon with a the start of a Fatal Fury, but the instant before it connected the demon let out a loud howl that sent the boy to the ground as his vision started to blur. **"Give up little human, be glad I've decided to leave you and your little friend alive. If you really want me dead that badly however, simply follow the El, if you're lucky you may just find me at some point."**

Elsword struggled to get up as the demon said this, but the demon had done too much damage for him to do anything but watch as it make its way into the tree line, vanishing without a trace seconds later. The red head collapsed onto the ground as his vision started to fade, but he still managed to hear Naruto calling out to him as he burst into the clearing at full speed.

**{Done and done, how's THAT for a start to canon! Anyway, here's a little bit of info for those of you who may need/want it, mainly about Naruto's class and such.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi.**

**Naruto's class and skills are memories of a life he no longer remembers besides little bits and pieces. His first ever skill, the ****Rasengan****, was a move that Naruto remembers using as a be all end all to almost every battle he had been in, and since his body seemed to remember the method to creating the attack, recreating it with his new crystalline energy was simple.**

**Naruto lives his new life without much thought for what happened before his amnesia, the only time he puts effort into retrieving a memory is when he see's something that could help him defend his new home in Ruben, thus lead to him recreating the ****Howling Whirlwind**** and ****Fox Barrage**** from a few scattered memories of his childhood.**

**The people Naruto is closest with as of now are Search Party Captain Lowe, who helped retrain Naruto in combat after his arrival in Elrios. Ann aka Miss Ann, the woman who Naruto currently lives with and acts like the blonde's guardian. Elsword, the two never say it out loud, but they have complete trust in each other to watch the other's back, it would not be a stretch to call them brothers in all but blood.**

**Anyway, That's all for now, and remember that I have a schedule of updates now, when I update will be following a list baring any real life incidents. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
